At the present time, seat belts in vehicles, and especially the rear seat of automobiles, can be very inconvenient. In many instances the buckles have a tendency to fall down between the seat cushion and the back cushion. Even when provided with a well in the seat for storing the buckles, they can be hard to access.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seat belt lift member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seat belt lift member that can be easily installed and leaves the seat belts convenient to use.